Zones
by luvjonasbros
Summary: Have you ever been stuck in that awkward flirty friend zone? The one where one of you has confessed their feelings for the other, and the other said "Thank you, but I don't think of you in that way", yet that same person flirts with you all the time? That's where I find myself now with my best friend, and I don't know how to deal with the friend zone and my love for Nate Gray.


**AN: This is slightly based off of my life at the moment, so if it seems different from my other stories you'll understand why. I think this is the first time I've done 1st person. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock**

Have you ever been stuck in that awkward flirty friend zone? The one where one of you has confessed their feelings for the other, and the other said "Thank you, but I don't think of you in that way", yet that same person flirts with you all the time? No? What about the "Best Friend" zone? That's where you fall for your best friend, tell them your feelings, and then have their response be "I only see you as a best friend". Anyone? Yeah, well that's where I am, stuck in both of those zones; just to let you know they suck more than you can imagine. I think the worst part about being in these zones is that after a while you become accustomed to being in them, you become accustomed to dealing with the heartache that comes along with being in the zones. Actually that's a lie, the worst part is the fact that you can't bring yourself to get out of these zones, you know that you can't deal with cutting them out of your life because they mean so much to you, but you know that it is still gut wrenching to see how close you are, but you'll never make it out of the zones. I personally know that I need to get out of the flirty best friend zone, but I can't, he's my best friend, and it's really difficult to cut your best friend out of your life. He knows that I need space too, but neither of us can completely cut ties with one another. We've tried to cut down on texting, but it never really helps, so we go back to our old ways, talking and texting almost everyday, if not every hour. Another sucky quality about being in this stupid best friend zone is that naturally you share the same friends, and you go to the same social events and parties. Parties…oh boy…we both know that when a party or club night rolls around that we are free to hit on, dance on, and make out with anyone there, yet somehow we end up together like magnets. We both become slightly protective and territorial over one another, him more so than me, and I don't know if either of us understands why. (Well I understand why I do it; I'm in love with the guy, but him…not so sure). He always has an eye on me, he always asks, "who were you dancing with", "where have you been the past 10 minutes" (usually the answer to that is the restroom line, it gets long) or my favorite question, "who gave you your drink". It also never fails for us to "fight". We have a tendency to banter and be sarcastic with one another, and on multiple occasions throw one another into the pool, or shove one another into the sprinklers. Our friends tell us (more so me) that we are in a 'Flirtationship' as opposed to a friendship. With that background story, I hope you all can realize how hard it is to break out of this routine. Now I find myself confused, frustrated, wanting to figure out what is best for me and still completely in love with Nate Gray.

Although I have been trying to figure out what to do about our situation, it has been spurred on more so by my weekend activities. While Nate and his brothers were out of town, my best friends and I decided to go downtown and hit up a club for a girls night. We ended up running into one of Ella's co-workers, Daniel, and I being slightly inebriated, and pissed at Nate, started to flirt with him. We fell into an easy pattern of being sarcastic with one another; Daniel put his hand on my leg constantly, we danced on one another most of the night, and I didn't think of Nate until after we had left the club. As we got into a taxi home, Mitchie pointed out my flirtatiousness, and how it seemed that we worked together so well, and so quickly. Ella continued to point out that our conversations weren't really that, but instead banter and mini arguments. As they were describing my antics to me from their point of view I realized that my actions with Daniel mimicked my antics with Nate. I guess I had voiced this out loud, and Ella started in on other similarities the two shared.

"They both have about the same build"

"They both have the same haircut" Mitchie chimed in

"They both have a similar sarcastic humor," Ella added to the list

"They both seem to enjoy your company" Mitchie tried to slyly add

"But only one of them seems genuinely interested in me" I stated as our taxi pulled in front of our apartment complex. Neither girl really knew what to say to me, so we paid our driver and turned in for the night.

Nate and his brothers came back that Tuesday night following our girls Saturday night out. He didn't text me to let me know he was back as soon as he got home because we had decided to try the less texting thing prior to his leaving. I still ended up seeing him on Tuesday night though; he caught me standing outside my apartment complex waiting for my date to arrive.

"Hey Caity! What are you doing out here?" He asked as he approached me.

I wasn't sure what to say, or really how to say it, so I simply said, "I'm waiting for someone. What brings you here?"

Nate rubbed the back of his neck nervously trying to come up with an answer as a black Honda Civic drove up and parked next to us.

"Hey Caitlyn!" Daniel said as he stepped out of his car to come over and give me a hug.

"Hey Daniel!" I replied while hugging him, a cough from Nate broke us apart.

"Daniel this is Nate, Nate this is Daniel" I introduced, while feeling extremely nervous and awkward. The two guys shook hands while they sized one another up.

"Nice to meet you Daniel, I'm Caitlyn's best friend" Nate told him, slightly breaking the awkward silence.

"Nice to meet you as well Nate, I'm sure we would love to stay and chat, but Caitlyn and I need to get going before we are late to dinner" Daniel retorted. We stood in a tense silence for a few moments before I spoke up.

"Yes, let's go Daniel! Nate I will call you later, and we can talk about your trip to Phoenix?"

As I turned to give Nate a hug I saw a look of discomfort and something else I couldn't place. Nate made me promise to call him when I got back, and as I got into the car I finally figured out the other emotion he was showing, jealousy.

My date with Daniel went well, but I couldn't help but be distracted the whole time. Nate had never shown jealousy before when I went on dates, what could have possibly made this time different? Daniel could tell I wasn't all there.

"You and Nate have a thing?" He asked out of the blue

"What? No. We are just best friends" I replied, the ending coming out slightly venomous.

"Ahhh, now I know what's going on" He said as he leaned back in his chair

"Going on with what? There is nothing going on with Nate and I" I replied quickly, probably a little too quickly.

"You're in love with him" He said slightly dejected

I realized I didn't want to lie to Daniel, he was too good for that so I told him the truth, "I was in love with him, he didn't love me back, and we're just friends, best friends."

"I was wondering when I was going to find something wrong with you" He replied, this time completely dejected. Before I could say anything he continued talking while looking at his empty plate, "I mean you are a beautiful, funny, sarcastic woman, who I could definitely see myself dating, but I can't do that to myself, to you, or to Nate. I can't take another man's woman from him, that isn't fair, and that isn't what I do, I'm better than that". The last part seemed more for him, but everything else was directed towards me.

"I'm not Nate's woman, we aren't dating, we aren't really anything, I promise. We can make this work" I tried to argue.

Daniel looked up from his plate and with utmost seriousness said, "I've been in this weird "zone" game that you all are in. You get friend zoned, but you have a deeper connection than that, you flirt and talk all the time, and you are possessive of one another, but neither of you can admit your feelings. I know that feeling, and I know it sucks, but I also know that you won't be happy going after someone who isn't Nate. You won't be happy until you settle things with him once and for all and figure out if you are in the girlfriend zone or no zone at all."

I could see the hurt behind Daniel's eyes; he really knew what he was talking about. It was oddly comforting to have someone else understand what she was going through. "I'm sorry you and that special someone were stuck in this stupid game" I told him.

"It happens, but I'm out of it. I went for it all and instead I got nothing, but you Caitlyn, you'll get it all. Nate loves you, he may not have admitted it to you, but he loves you. His face said it all".

As we got up to pay the bill and head home I gave Daniel a hug. "Thank you for understanding" I whispered into his ear.

"No problem" he responded as he kissed my forehead.

"I'm home!" I yelled into our townhouse as I opened the door. I didn't know if the Mitchie and Ella would be in, or out spending time with Shane and Jason.

"The girls are out with my brothers" I heard from the dining room. I stopped to take off my shoes and put my purse down before taking a seat at our bar. Raiding our fridge was none other than Nathaniel Gray.

"Don't you have your own fridge to raid?" I teased

"Yes, but it is so much more fun to raid yours" He said as he winked at me, "Ice cream sandwich?"

I nodded before asking the real questions I needed answers for.

"Why are you back so early from your date?" Nate inquired before I had the chance to speak

"We only had plans for dinner, plus I told you that I wanted to hear about your visit to Phoenix," I answered while walking to our living room couch.

"So glad you remembered lil ole me while making your plans" He retorted sarcastically joining me on the couch, him at one end, me at the other, facing one another.

"Someone seems to be on the sarcasm war path tonight" I countered with just as much sarcasm.

"Sorry" Nate replied as he looked down at the couch, "How was your date with David?"

"First off it's Daniel, and I think you know that. Second it was nice, we learned a lot about one another." It seemed like the best answer to his questions.

"When is your next date with him?" Nate asked trying to sound happy, but still refusing to look at me.

"I won't be going on another date with him as of right now" I left it open ended incase this conversation took a turn for the worse.

"Oh" was all I got in return

"Yeah, so why are you here in my apartment?" I needed to change the subject if only for a little while.

"Well…I…umm…" Nate was scratching the back of his neck again, his nervous habit that only a few people actually noticed. "Honestly, I was waiting for you. I figured what was the point of me going home if you were just going to call me to come back over anyways"

"You're lying." I stated flatly, still eating my ice cream sandwich

"What? No I'm not" His voice getting slightly higher

"Really Nate? You're going to try to lie to me about not lying?" I responded frustrated, I screamed into a pillow.

"You're going to call me out for lying Caitlyn? You didn't come back from your date early because of me, you just don't want to tell me why." He retorted, his voice getting louder.

"I did come back because of you, maybe not in the way I told you, but I came back because of YOU!" By this point we had both managed to stand up from the couch and be a few inches from each other's faces.

"Don't. Lie." He whispered shortly, and with a much darker tone.

"I'm not lying to you Nathaniel. You want to know what happened? He figured out that I'm in LOVE with you. He figured out that we are playing this stupid zones game, and that he can't have someone who is already with another person. For some odd, stupid reason he thinks that you love me back, but clearly he doesn't understand our fucked up relationship" I yell back before running up the stair in our townhome to my room. I locked myself in my room, then again in my closet. I couldn't stand him right now; he had the nerve to tell me that I was lying to him? How could he even think that?

_Knock, Knock_

"Caitlyn I know you are in your closet, I can open both doors, but I would much rather you come out on your own please." He pleaded through the doors. I refused to talk to him I was too heated.

"Caity, please come out. I'm sorry I got mad and didn't believe you. I let my jealousy get the better of me, and I really am sorry" He spoke again through the door. I walked out of my closet, but stayed in my room next to the door, still refusing to say a word.

"I know you're on the other side of the door Caity, please open up. I can't explain my feelings and emotions to you through a door. You know I don't do well with emotions Caity, so please come out." He pleaded once more.

"I can't keep getting sucked into the game Nate," I whispered to him, as I slid down, still keeping the door closed between us.

I heard him slid down the wall on the other side of the door as he sighed, "I know Caity, I'm sick of this game too. It hurts me too you know, you may not think so, but it does" He spoke. I was confused, he knew I was confused my silence. We sat on either side of the door for a few minutes staying silent before I unlocked the door and opened it a crack.

"You put us in this game Nate, you put me in the friend zone, I told you how I felt, and you turned me down, not the other way around. I don't know why it hurts you when you put us here" I spoke quietly playing with my rings, never looking at him.

His head hitting the wall caused me to look up at him for the first time in about 15 minutes.

"I know Caitlyn, I know I put us in this awkward place, but I didn't know what else to do at the time. At the time I didn't know my feelings towards you, I knew that you were my best friend, and I knew I didn't want to lose that, so I did what I thought was the smart option. Turns out it wasn't that smart of an option, you started distancing yourself from me, and then you would flirt with guys in front of me, at parties you would dance on guys in front of me, and then I realized that I had feelings for you. That's when I started trying to pull you back into me, I tried flirting with you more, I became a little overprotective of you…"

"A little" I scoffed

"Okay, I got really overprotective of you, but you kept pulling away from me no matter what I did. You've been getting over me, and I just don't know how to handle it. I want you Caitlyn, I want to date you, have a relationship with you, introduce you as my girlfriend, and be introduced as your boyfriend. I want all of that with you Caity." He confessed refusing to meet my eyes.

I moved to sit next to him, and lean into his shoulder. "I want that too Nate, but I need to know that your feelings are real, they aren't pity on me. I can handle a lot of things Nate, but pity feelings are something that I can't survive."

He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him before replying, "These aren't pity feelings, but we can take things slow to make sure this is real. I'm okay with doing whatever, as long as I have you."

"Okay" was all that I replied

"Why don't we go downstairs, watch a movie and just be together tonight?" Nate suggested. I nodded in agreement as he got up, pulled me to my feet, and wrapped me in a hug. "You mean the world to me Caitlyn Marie Gellar, always remember that" he whispered as he kissed my forehead again. We walked down the stairs hand in hand, picked out a movie and cuddled on the couch. It all just felt right, but I had to make sure of one thing, "I'm out of the friend zone now right?" I asked. A kiss to my forehead, small laugh, and "Of Course" was my answer, and the end of my night.

**Hope you liked it. Like I said it was slightly based off of my situation, unfortunately I am still stuck in the game of Zones, and I'm pretty sure the only way I will get out is when I cut him out of my life. Anyways, I know it's been a while since I've posted anything, but I hope that I will be able to post a few more things during the next couple of months.**


End file.
